1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal treat dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new animal treat dispensing device for holding a plurality of animal treats, such as animal biscuits, which can be dispensed upon activation of the device by an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal treat dispensing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,201 describes a dispensing assembly for dispensing dog biscuits to a dog upon activation by a dog. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,464 includes a device for dispensing out a measured amount of dog treats or food and which may actuated by a dog. A general food dispensing device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,683 which is particularly well adapted for being actuated by chickens and for dispensing chicken feed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that dispenses animal treat in a manner that allows an animal to actuate the device, while at the same time the device should be made to be relatively easy to fill with animal treats. Additionally, the device should have a structure which is simple in nature to ensure successful operation and inexpensive manufacturing costs.